Joyeuse St Valentin, Waga Kimi !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Kasamtsu avait prévu de passer une soirée au calme, bien installé dans son canapé, mais un grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus et un verre dans le nez semblait en avoir décidé autrement... KasAo, Yaoi, Lemon.


Hello everybody !

So, me voici aujourd'hui vous présenter cet OS spécial St Valentin ! Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un tit moment, j'ai alors profité de la fête du chocolat et de l'amour pour l'écrire ! Bon, il n'y aura pas de chocolat à foison, mais ça reste romantique à souhait, enfin j'espère… Ah, et **rating M pour lemon, à ne pas prendre à la légère, merci.**

Une nouvelle fois, je vous viens avec ce couple si cher à mon cœur, d'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et même ceux qui m'ont simplement lu sans se manifester !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Joyeuse St Vlantin, Waga Kimi !_

* * *

Ça s'annonçait pourtant être une soirée tranquille...

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, Kasamatsu se laissait aller à la lecture d'un roman, la chaine Hi-fi diffusant son album préféré du moment, tandis qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud reposait sur la table basse devant lui; bref, une soirée idéale.

Il était tard, environs une heure du matin, mais le brun ne s'en inquiétait pas, il n'avait pas à se lever tôt le lendemain, il pouvait donc se permettre de pousser sa nuit jusqu'à relativement tard; ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent alors il préférait en profiter. Il avait donc fait en sorte de ne manquer de rien, même s'il n'y était pas totalement parvenu.

C'était sans compter sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée pour le sortir de cette petite bulle confortable. Grognant pour la forme, il posa l'ouvrage non loin du récipient de porcelaine avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un Kise à l'expression à mi-chemin entre l'excuse et la gêne, mais surtout avec un Aomine à la sale mine appuyant de tout son poids sur lui pour tenir debout.

« Senpai... » Ce dernier soupira fortement, ces deux-là s'étaient encore laissé aller à une de ces fêtes débiles où les cocktails et la bière coulaient à flot. Idiots, ils avaient pourtant passé l'âge de faire ces folies.

« Vous êtes incorrigibles... » D'un mouvement d'épaule, le brun remplaça son kohai dans le rôle de soutien-Aomine, le blond lui signifia qu'il pouvait rentrer seul et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Sur ce, il rentra dans l'appartement et referma la porte, non sans quelques difficultés motrices. Il vint alors poser son fardeau sur le canapé qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hey, Yukio... » Relevant la tête, le susnommé vit le basané le fixer d'un regard étrange, comme à moitié présent, en même temps qu'un sourire suspect étirait ses lèvres. « Tu m'a manquééééé ! »

« Imbécile, on s'est vu il a à peine quelques heures. » Yukio pouvait faire preuve d'un terre à terre désespérant parfois, le bleu fit la moue.

« Pas comme ça... » Au lieu de se lancer dans des explications pour le moins compliquées dans son état, il préféra passer ses bras autour des épaules du plus âgé, lâchant un léger ronronnement appréciateur. N'appréciant que moyennement être ainsi traité comme une peluche, Kasamatsu ne tenta néanmoins pas de se libérer de la prise étonnement puissante. Lorsqu'une forme attira son attention*.

« C'est quoi ? » Sentant les bras musclés le lâcher, il en profita pour se diriger vers l'objet en question, que le basané avait gardé en main jusqu'à se retrouver sur le canapé, mais un cri à la limite de l'hystérique le fit sursauter.

« Touche pas ! » Le bleu s'était littéralement jeté sur le sac, car il s'agissait d'un sac, visiblement d'une grande marque d'habillement, avant de filer dans la chambre, sans manquer de se cogner à un coin de table, et de fermer à double tour. Intrigué mais surtout inquiet du comportement du plus jeune, Yukio s'était lancé à sa poursuite et tapait sur la porte.

« Daiki, ouvre ! »

« Naon ! C'est une surprise ! » Faute de pouvoir faire quoi que ce fut, le brun se calma. Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que le bleu lui avait préparé encore ? Et puis dans cet état... Il soupira à nouveau, l'ex as savait pourtant qu'il tenait mal l'alcool !

Quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles l'ex capitaine s'était éloigné pour s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé, la voix du plus grand résonna à travers le bois.

« T'es prêt~ ? » Ladite voix se faisait langoureuse et enfantine à la fois, mais Yukio n'y reconnaissait qu'une preuve de l'état d'ébriété avancée de son compagnon.

« J'attends avec impatience. »

La poignée tourna, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit alors pour dévoiler un tableau que laissa le meneur bouche bée.

« Alors~, t'en pense quoi ? »

Le plus jeune avait enfilé une robe de maid noire et blanche, bordée de fine dentelle, retombant délicatement sur ses cuisses et marquant délicieusement sa taille et sa chute de reins. Les yeux bleus métal glissèrent alors du tissu pour s'échouer sur les longues jambes à peine voilées par une paire de bas fins noire, les pieds chaussés d'escarpins à talons. Kasamatsu déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle, et remonta non sans peine son regard sur les bras musclés laissés nus, aux épaules recouvertes de manches bouffantes et aux poignets enserrés de bracelets de dentelle, les yeux perçants ne manquèrent pas le collier ruban délicatement noué autour du cou et la perruque très réaliste de cheveux longs couleur corbeau cascadant le long de son dos.

 _Bon Dieu_ …

Le brun dût poser une main sous son nez pour prévenir un quelconque saignement de nez. Que… Où Aomine avait-il pu trouver une telle tenue, à sa taille en plus ?

Oh, Kise…

Le blond devait être derrière tout ça, pour sûr… Mais qu'importait, il avait plus urgent à gérer à cet instant-là, comme le fait que le plus grand s'approchait dangereusement de lui, manquant de perdre l'équilibre avec l'alcool et les talons combinés, mais le brun ne put que le trouver criminellement mignon.

Sentant un vertige le prendre, Daiki manqua de lâcher un glapissement et se rattrapa in-extremis aux épaules de son ainé, faisant leurs visages se rapprocher plus que de raison. Yukio avait chaud, il sentait son bas ventre en feu, et le regard embué d'alcool et de désir du bleu fut bien loin d'améliorer son état.

« Yukioo… » Sa voix était pâteuse, comme à moitié endormie, mais elle dégageait une sensualité qui fit frissonner le susnommé. Depuis quand la voix du bleu était-elle aussi suave ?

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix à lui tremblait, il sentait l'excitation monter bien malgré lui, et rien que la vue du délicieux postérieur honteusement caché par la jupe se profilant derrière la tête de l'ex as fit monter la température de son corps d'encore quelques degrés, du moins en avait-il l'impression.

« Tu veux bien… Qu'on échange ? »

Hein ? Clignant des paupières, Kasamatsu ne comprit pas tout de suite où l'autre voulait en venir. Ce dernier, maintenant accroché au haut du brun, remua un peu, faisant voleter sa jupe, il sembla s'impatienter.

« Qu'on échange… Nos positions de d'habitude… »

…

Oh…

Une nouvelle fois Yukio déglutit. Il avait comprit. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était la portée des paroles du plus jeune.

Échanger reviendrait à… Qu'il soit au dessus.

Kasamatsu n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, il avait un mental de meneur, de chef, de tête de file. Mais il n'avait pu que céder devant l'instinct animal et le charisme écrasant de son compagnon, et avait su trouver son plaisir dans le rôle du dominé. Cela lui convenait assez bien, et puis, au vu de leur quotidien dans la vie à deux, cela équilibrait la balance : il était le meneur le jour, et le bleu l'était la nuit, dans leur lit.

Mais surtout, jamais, ô grand jamais l'ex capitaine n'aurait un jour cru que son amant veuille inverser les positions, aussi il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. C'était si inattendu…

Si inattendu, mais si excitant…

Oh, il pouvait d'ors et déjà admirer son bas clairement déformé par une bosse ne demandant qu'à être libérée de son étau, et visiblement il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué…

Se laissant glisser jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, caressant le torse de ses doigts bronzés, Aomine se retrouvait maintenant face à l'objet de son désir. Rapidement alors il défit le nœud du jogging qui glissa le long des jambes pâles, et fut bientôt rejoint par le boxer bleu. Le plus âgé ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant sa virilité exposée à l'air libre, mais surtout à ces lèvres tentatrices semblant prêtes à le dévorer. Kasamatsu ne pouvait prédire avec exactitude comment cette soirée allait se terminer, mais il avait la nette impression qu'il s'en souviendrait longtemps.

Un râle profond s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit son sexe prit en bouche, la chaleur envahissant son bas-ventre comme une montée de lave en fusion. Sa main, précédemment agrippée au dossier du canapé sur lequel il était appuyé vint se poser avec fermeté sur le crâne du basané, s'accrochant aux longs cheveux noirs synthétiques et semblant vouloir imposer son rythme, mais le plus jeune ne se laissa pas faire. Il voulait que cela dure longtemps.

Faisant fi de la pression exercée par la main sur sa tête, Daiki adopta un rythme lent, langoureux, tentant de prendre le membre dur aussi profondément que possible. Les gémissements de son amant résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce musique… Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit une mèche le gêner sur le côté droit, il leva alors sa main pour la passer derrière son oreille, l'écartant.

De son côté Yukio ne parvenait plus à contrôler ni ses râles ni ses gestes, la bouche du basané était si serrée, et sa langue si experte. Il était effaré par la dextérité dont son amant faisait preuve au vu de son état; s'il savait qu'il faisait d'aussi bonnes pipes en étant bourré, il l'aurait laissé boire plus souvent… Lorsque soudain il sentit tout ses muscles se contracter simultanément, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa, il était à sa limite, il allait venir. D'une pression plus forte que mes autres il tenta de le faire savoir au bleu pour qu'il s'écarte mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le comprendre, ou ne sembla pas vouloir le lâcher…

Ce fut inévitable. Aomine sentit sa gorge et sa bouche s'emplir d'un liquide chaud en même temps que le brun lâchait un véritable cri d'extase. Sentant l'air lui manquer l'ex as libéra le membre pourtant encore dur et ne trouva d'autre moyen de se débarrasser de la substance que de l'avaler. Kasamatsu sentit ses jambes se dérober, il glissa pour se retrouver assit par terre, la vue encore floue, devant un Daiki à l'air un peu perdu et au visage indécemment tâché de quelques gouttes de sa substance.

Dieu qu'il était bandant.

Yukio ne put s'empêcher à cette vue de combler les quelques centimètres les séparant pour happer les lèvres humides du basané qui gémit dans le contact fut chaotique. Jamais Kasamatsu ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière, si possessive, si virile, si dévorante… Il ne pouvait en être que plus emballé par l'idée qu'il avait énoncé.

D'un coup d'épaule, le brun les fit alors basculer, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus de Daiki qui était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, plaqué par les hanches du plus âgé, ses faux cheveux s'étalant en halo autour de sa tête. L'ex capitaine repartit aussitôt à l'assaut des lèvres gonflées, n'hésitant plus à les mordiller, à les lécher comme pour se faire pardonner avant de les martyriser à nouveau. C'était tellement intense… L'es dossard numéro quatre n'aurait jamais cru qu'un baiser (autrement qu'offert par Aomine) ne pouvait lui faire autant d'effet, bien que cela soit fondamentalement différent de ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. C'était vraiment autre chose d'être le dominant, particulièrement avec quelqu'un comme Daiki, et ce n'était (pour le moment) pas pour lui déplaire.

Un gémissement assez significatif finit pourtant par parvenir aux oreilles du brun; son amant s'impatientait. Après tout, lui avait pu jouir une fois, ce n'était pas le cas du bleu. Devinant facilement sa frustration, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Libérant le bassin du basané de son poids, Yukio vint caser ses genoux entre les cuisses du plus grand qu'il releva ensuite, mais un détail manqua de le faire avoir une hémorragie.

Aomine n'avait pas travaillé que l'apparence visible. Il avait aussi enfilé un sous-vêtement assorti. Une culotte en dentelle blanche.

 _Oh putain._

Aomine était décidé à le tuer ce soir…

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il se baissa assez pour atteindre le dessous qu'il fit glisser lentement avec ses dents, se récoltant un gémissement plaintif qui le fit sourire. L'autre qui ne s'était pourtant pas gêné pour le faire languir plus tôt, demandait à présent à presser le pas ? Que nenni ! Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

S'humidifiant lascivement trois doigts, le brun observa avec délice les réactions des son amant, divergeant entre son visage rougit et son membre tendu à l'extrême, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus… Soudain compatissant, il se décida enfin et introduit précautionneusement un doigt dans l'antre serrée du bleu qui lâcha un râle, à son plus grand étonnement, de soulagement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il sourit alors doucement et revint au niveau de son amant pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Désolé de t'avoir autant fais attendre… »

« Mmh.. »

A la mine boudeuse de son amant, Yukio lâcha un léger rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau, chastement cette fois, les douces lèvres offertes. Bon sang qu'il pouvait l'aimer… Mais alors qu'il introduisait un second doigt, débutant des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien le préparer, une question le tarauda.

« Pourquoi… Soudainement ? »

Au regard interrogateur (en mettant de côté la très forte lueur de désir) du bleu, Kasamatsu eut l'impression de revivre la même scène que tantôt. Il soupira.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on échange ? »

Ce qu'il vit, il eut du mal à y croire. Aomine venait de détourner les yeux. Décidément l'alcool avait vraiment de ces effets sur lui parfois…

« Je… »

Concentré sur les paroles du basané, le brun en avait presque oublié le mouvement de ses doigts, mais de toute façon l'autre semblait assez détendu, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. L'ex as ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, son air gêné donnait à Yukio envie de se jeter sur lui sans plus attendre, mais lui couper la parole serait impoli, non ?

Alors qu'Aomine semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour construire une phrase cohérente à énoncer à son amant, il rajouta à son visage détourné une main aux fins doigts musclés qui vint frôler ses lèvres, laissant ses dents mordiller sa phalange dans un mouvement à la fois mignon et mortellement érotique. Yukio se sentait craquer…

« Je… Ça faisait longtemps, que je le voulais mais… » Ramenant enfin son regard bleu nuit rencontrer celui bleu métal, il finit alors… « J'osais pas te le demander… »

Kasamatsu ne put tenir plus longtemps, l'expression la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue affiché par son amant avait eu raison de lui.

Le cri que lâcha de bleu en sentant son ainé le pénétrer se fit certainement entendre dans tout l'appartement, même peut-être par les voisins, mais qu'importait, tous deux avaient du mal à croire aux sensations qui les envahissaient. C'était… si bon !

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si le basané était prêt, Kasamatsu entama de larges mouvements de vas-et-viens, allant profondément, ressortant presque entièrement avant de repartir de plus belle. Il tentait de son mieux de ne pas pilonner le plus jeune au risque de lui faire plus mal qu'autre chose, mais Aomine était si bon que se contrôler relevait du miracle, certainement n'aurait-il pas tenu s'il ne s'était pas libéré une fois au préalable.

De son côté Daiki ne savait comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était… Exquis, sa vue en était réduite à une explosion d'étoiles incessante, il avait la tête qui tournait, ses sens étaient chamboulés mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait balayait tout ça comme une tornade balaie une feuille morte. Yukio était si doué, il en regrettait de ne pas lui avoir fait cette proposition plus tôt.

Cela dura quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, ils n'en savaient rien, avant que la jouissance ne vienne les faucher à quelques instants d'intervalle, emplissant l'appartement voire même le bâtiment entier de leurs cris, ils s'écroulèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, la respiration chaotique et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Kasamatsu voyait flou, le monde semblait tanguer autour de lui, mais il put tout de même voir son amant se relever, tant bien que mal, pour ramper jusqu'à leur chambre et revenir à quatre pattes, le sac contenant précédemment ses vêtements autour du cou.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Enfournant sa main à l'intérieur, Aomine en tira une boîte bleue et noire, nouée d'un ruban rouge, et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier, se redressant pour venir s'adosser au dos du canapé la saisit et l'ouvrit, y découvrant une petite panoplie de chocolats.

« Voici vos chocolats, Monsieur… Joyeuse saint Valentin, chéri ! »

Un baiser déposé sur sa joue, Yukio avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

« Attends, la tenue de maid… C'était… Pour me "servir" ça ? »

Le bleu lui tira la langue de façon enfantine, l'air de dire _"Oui, mais apparemment ça a dérivé_ !", prouvant que l'alcool faisait toujours effet. Et lui qui pensait à tout un scénario pour le séduire et le faire accepter d'être au dessus !

« D'ailleurs… » Il se retourna vers Daiki qui lui, fixait sa tenue, tâchée comme il aurait pu s'y attendre après de tels ébats. « Mon costume est ruiné, moi qui l'avait loué… »

…Aouch.

Il n'empêchait, ils avaient apprécié, bien plus qu'ils ne s'y seraient jamais attendu d'ailleurs. Et… Tenue de maid, Aomine bourré ou pas, Kasamatsu était bien prêt à retenter l'expérience, et même s'il ne le dirait pas, Daiki aussi…

…

Sur le chemin menant à chez lui, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner. Il avait précédemment accompagné Aomine chez le tailleur spécialisé qu'il connaissait pour lui faire cette tenue de maid sur mesure et le blond était certain que son senpai ne pourrait y résister. Et puis, le mannequin avait prit des précautions. Il savait bien que l'alcool seul ne pouvait pas rendre le bleu aussi mignon que quand il y ajoutait quelques gouttes d'un aphrodisiaque de sa confection.

En plus de l'air guilleret, les lèvres du copieur s'étirèrent en un sourire. Ah, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour le bonheur de ses deux amours !

 _Fin !_

* * *

* Pour avoir lu étrangement ma propre phrase… Je suis vraiment tordue, hein ?

(Ah, et Waga Kimi veut dire "Chéri(e)"... Merci Gugure Kokkuri-san !)

Eeeet voilà ! J'ai dérivé le truc en st valentinesque à la dernière minute je l'avoue, j'espère que ça passe bien ! Ah et aussi, c'est mon deuxième lemon, beaucoup plus cru que le premier (je ne sais pas encore bien manier les termes -même si je les connais par cœur xwx- et certains détails m'auront certainement échappé, si vous l'avez vu faites-le-moi savoir pour que je ne refasse pas la même erreur !). Si vous avez apprécié ou pas, merci d'avance de laisser une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
